Addicted to you
by Emily Shakespeare
Summary: It's mid new moon when Edward has a confrosation that makes him snap. He goes to Forks and begs Bella to take him back.What happens when they meet some certian challenges along the road to her immortality? ExB
1. Realizations

EPOV

When I was human I always thought that people who committed suicide were weak, becuase they used death to escape the living. I guess I really am a hypocrite.

I have become something that I have always pitied. It had been two months, three days, six hours, and fourty-four minutes since I had seen my Bella. And even when

carlisle bit me (physical pain really doesn't bother me much) I had never known this kind of agony. I could take almost any physical pain, but being away from Bella was so

much worse. It was like when Jane would torture me but through my mind. I would give anything just to see her beuatiful face one more time, for her to glare at me in

sucpicion, to try to hold herself to me when I had to pull away, to press her perfect, full, lips against mine. I would sell my soul, if I had one.

"Hello Edward" I lightly accented voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a young hispanic vampire looking up at me. She had a kind face, and topaz eyes. She looked about Janes age.

"How do you know my name?" I asked dully. The only emotion I expressed these days was sadness.

"Oh I am sorry I am being horribly rude, aren't I?" She laughed pleasantly.

"My name is Gabriella, your father is a good friend of mine. He sent me to help you." She said kindly.

"With what?" I asked irritably.

"You are very confused," She said knowingly.

"I am here to shed light on the truth, it is what I do."

I laughed with no humor. There was no truth in my world. She frowned, and sighed.

"Your wrong you know" She said absentmindedly.

I frowned.

"About what?" I asked scathingly.

"Oh lot's of things" She said calmly.

"Please, share with me."

"Well for one thing she is not getting on with her life, she get's worse everyday. She would propably kill herself, but she doesn't want to hurt Charlie and Renee" She said

with no emotion in her voice, she knew how much weight those words held for me.

I let a low hiss come out of my throught.

"Your wrong" I spat angrilly.

I tried to imagine Bella lying on the ground cound, cold and broken. Her long brown hair blowing limply in the breeze even though Bella would never brush it awa-- I couldn't

go on.

"No acually I'm not. Also if you weren't ever in her life she would be dead. And even as we speak she sleeps in her bedroom, sobbing and screaming your name. Begging

you to come back to her. If this cuases you both so much pain, then how can it be the right thing? Why not give her what you both want?"

I fell to my knees, I knew what she said was true. But how could I have cuased my Bella so much pain? And even now I refused becuase of the most important reason.

"I will not take her soul" I said slowly my voice determined.

"Edward when you left you took her soul with you. You are her soul, without you she is empty. You still have a soul as well"

I didn't want to believe her words but I knew they were true. She crossed the room and kissed my cheek tenderly like a mother kissing a newborn child.

"You will do the right thing, I know you will." She said happily.

And with that she turned and ran out of the room. I sighed and jumped out the window landing noislessly on the ground. I knew now that resisting was useless. I needed

my Bella and she needed me. And now that I knew this I ran. Faster than I ever have, as I got closer and closer to the love of my life. I ran to the place where my life

started.

I ran to Forks.

**Hi guys! This is my first new moon fanfiction, so I hope I got all the emotions right. Constructive criticism is welcome! But now I want you to tell me in reviews, do you think Edward should go to italy? Cuase my friend wants me to but I'm torn. And if Edward doesn't go to italy then should Tanya be a problem? Rating may change to T for language later. And also no matter what there is lots of ExB fluff in the next chapter!**


	2. memories

**Hey guys! Well you know how most of this goes...review enjoy and...sniff sniff I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SOBS!**

EPOV

I had been running all day and only stopped once to hunt. Even though I knew that I wouldn't need to, I would never be able to hurt Bella. Not now that I had felt the pain of

seperation, I would never be able to bear that forever along with the guilt. The wet clear air felt so good against my skin. I remeber the first time I was ever with Bella in the rain.

_ Flash Back_

_"Wear your seatbelts" charlie choked out._

_I chuckled softly if Emmett had been here he would have been laughing his head off._

_I turned to see Bella guaging the distance to the seats. Like she was actually planning to jump for it, I sighed if touched her now I wasn't sure that I would be able to stop. I _

_held my breath and helped her into the jeep, trying very hard not to allow my nose to glide the soft skin of her jaw and smell her intoxicating scent. And Charlie, who was _

_watching like a hawk, wouldn't like that. _

_"What's all this?" She asked as I opened the door for her._

_"It's an off roading harness" _

_"Uh-oh" _

_She began to try to buckle herself up and wasn't having much success. I turned and sighed, Charlie was still watching. I began to buckle the belts as fast as _

_I could, but I couldn't stop my self from letting my fingers hesitate slightly befor leaving her coller bone, or her neck. Even though I really wanted to keep them right where _

_they were, and rub circles gently into that soft skin. And lean in and press my lips against her-Charlie's thoughts were becoming sucpisous. It took everything I had not to _

_look to disapointed when I walked around to the drivers seat._

_I turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway._

_"This is a...um...big jeep you have." _

_"Its Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."_

_"Where do you keep this thing?" She asked curiously._

_"We remodeled one of the outer buildings into a garage."_

_She stared at me for a moment and then said_

_"The whole way? As in we're still running part of the way?" Her voice was rising in fear._

_I smiled wryly. Of all of the things to be afraid of._

_"You're not going to run."_

_"I'm going to be sick"_

_"Just close your eyes, you'll be fine.''_

_she bit her lip nervously. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently relishing in it's silky feel against my skin. But then her smell rush into my nose almost overpowering _

_me. I pulled away and groaned the cool wet air wasn't helping. She looked at me in confusion._

_You smell so good in the rain." I explained._

_She stared at me catiously,_

_"In a good way? Or a bad way?"_

_"Both," I sighed _

_"Always both."_

_End of flash back._

I then felt that familair scent rush up to meet my nose. I smiled in pure contentment. I was only thirty feet away from my Bella, and even that was enough to make me

happier then I have been in a long time. I sighed, my eyes were stuying the faded old bricks that made up the house. Tracing the cracks slowing until I finally couldn't take

it anymore. I coiled and sprang through her window.

There were chocolate brown eyes staring at me the eyes I had longed for so long, staring at me in shock.

"E-Edward?!"

**Hope you liked it! ** **Kay so the more you reveiw the sooner I update. Bella's piont of veiw next chapter!**


	3. Reunion

**Hey guys! i am sooooooooooo excited I have been dying to air this chapter!!Before you ask yes this is from bella's point of veiw. And it'll pretty much switch off between her and edward for the rest of the story. I would lik to say thank you to the following people for putting me on your story alerts list drumroll**

**AmiraCarah**

**Corrine32**

**EnderACullen**

**His Gem**

**Shstar**

**Steveslittlgirl**

**kellinw**

**Majraaaa**

**Purtyinpink71121**

**Thanks guys!**

**Also I'm just gonna say it now the more you reveiw the faster I update, so this is really just a splurge cuase I don't have any homework. K...on with the story!**

BPOV

_I was running through the trees trying so hard to catch up with him even though I knew it was pointless, he was probably miles away by now. I fell to my knees and _

_wrapped my arms around my self even though they could never compare to the arms that had held me only minutes ago._

_"Edward!" I moaned._

_This wasn't normal, I wasn't normal. A normal girl would've cried becuase she didn't feel pretty, becuase they felt as though she had been led on. I just wanted Edward _

_to come back and hold me. Wipe my tears away, and silence the sobs that were making it so hard to breath with his lips, his perfect, smooth, lips._

_He said it would be as though he never existed, what a silly thing to expect. He's my life, no matter how far he goes, what he says, or what he does, I'll always be _

_hopelessly in love with him. Distance nor time are able to change that. _

_I felt as though before I met Edward I had been walking down an empty road, no expectations, no disapointments, until an angel picked me up and carried me to _

_heaven. And now my world was filled with happiness, music and luaghter as I lived for the first time. But only angels get to stay in heaven forever, and I just got thrown _

_back to earth. Full to the brim with expectations and disapointments, unable to move, unable to speak. Only able to exist, even though doing so was killing me. _

_Everyone was trying to pin me to the ground with responcibility and worry, but when I closed my eyes a stronger force took me. And I floated back up to Edward._

_ End of dream_

I sat up immediatly and wrenched my eyes open trying to end the illusion of his voice. But it didn't work, he was right there in front of me, my greek god. His

perfect,topaz, eyes staring at me in shock. If I had known any better I would've said I was dreaming, but he was much, much, to beuatiful to be my imagination. But why

did he come back? He stared back at me fearfully and I could only stutter out one word.

"E-Edward?"

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed his eyes tracing my face. I just stared at him in shock.

Edward was back? Why? How long is he staying? And yet I was just so happy to see his face again.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," His voice shocked.

I wish I could tell you what happened next, but I honestly don't know. But he was right in front of me in a flash he cupped my face with his hand, I leaned into his gentle

touch.

"I am so sorry Bella." He whispered, his face looking agonized.

I frowned.

"For what?" I asked.

"For lying" He said simply. And pressed his lips against mine.

I could've cared less about what he was saying all I think of was he was kissing me, and crossing alot of his careful boundries. One hand drifted down to my waist while the

other tangled itself in my hair, clutching me to him. Until _I _had to pull away, gasping in shock.He smiled his crooked grin at me and I ran my fingers through his messy

bronze hair relishing in the texture of it. I really didn't care if he didn't love me, or if he might leave tommarow, I just sighed and leaned my head agaist his chest as he

planted butterfly kisses down my neck.

" Guess I have some explaining to do" He murmered into my neck.

"Yeah," I muttered

"You kind of do."

He pulled away and smiled at me weaving his hand through mine. I concentrated on not hyperventalating.

"Lets go to our meadow"

**Hey guys I know, I know, my chapters are way short but they're gonna get alot longer! REVEIW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I can't update right now but I'm giving you the next best thing

Hey guys, I can't update right now but I'm giving you the next best thing. My friend Lily Alice Potter has a story called Harry and Lily potter and the sorcerer's stone, read it, it's sooooooooo good. You will not be dispointed, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as my parents give me internet.


	5. AN

Hi guys! I know what your all thinking, where the heck did Emily Shakespeare go?! Well, there have been some major problems in my personal life that I wont go into right now. But the main point of this note is that I'm posting this on every single one of my stories asking the same question: Which one should I continue first? Whichever one gets the most reviews for this post is the one I'll put most of my energy into.

Love you guys!

Emily S.


End file.
